


gimme both your hands

by yungiflavored



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Song Mingi, Vaginal Sex, soft dom hongjoong, soft mingi, this is a request and a bit personalized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungiflavored/pseuds/yungiflavored
Summary: Mingi comes over to get cheered up by you and Hongjoong. You didn't mean to have sex...not really.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Reader/Song Mingi/Kim Hongjoong, Song Mingi/Reader
Kudos: 44





	gimme both your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joongsfavedenim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joongsfavedenim/gifts).



> for carrie

Hongjoong’s shoulder was decidedly less comfortable than it had been fifteen minutes ago; you let out a small huff, trying to readjust and get comfortable.

"You're so bony," you sighed. You knew he was rolling his eyes without looking and you nuzzled your nose into his chest before shifting over on the couch and laying your head in his lap. He lifted an arm up and slipped his hand absentmindedly down the front of your shirt, gently pinching your nipple between his fingers. 

You let out a contented sigh, eyes falling closed. You felt yourself drifting off to sleep a little, but then his phone started buzzing next to your head. You grabbed it and handed it to him without opening your eyes and he cradled it between his cheek and shoulder, his other hand still using the remote to browse Netflix. 

“Hey what’s up?” 

You listened carefully, hearing a male voice but unable to identify whose. “Yeah we’re just watching TV, you wanna come over?” He removed his hand from your shirt and you let out a whine, grabbing onto his forearm and pouting up at him. He smiled fondly down at you, giving your cheek a stroke. “Sounds good. No, there’s no need. Okay, see you soon.” 

“Mingi coming over?” You asked, rolling onto your back and looking up at Hongjoong with puppy dog eyes. He chuckled, slipping his hand back down the front of your t-shirt. “I can just take it off, you know.” 

“As much as I would enjoy that,” Hongjoong said, “He’ll be here in like ten minutes.” You sighed, snuggling against him and burying your face in his hip. “Why don’t you get up baby, I’m gonna grab some snacks.” He gave your nipple a pinch, grinning when you moaned and glared up at him. 

“Tease.” 

He ushered you gently off his lap, leaning down to press a warm kiss to your forehead before wandering off toward the kitchen. Honestly, you were excited to see Mingi; he’d been keeping to himself lately, and though you missed him you knew it was important to give him space if that was what he needed. You dragged yourself off the couch and over to the hall closet, where you kept extra blankets and pillows. You’d been collecting them for a long time, just in case you ever needed to make a last minute blanket fort. 

“Where’s Mingi’s blanket?” You called out to Hongjoong, frowning as you examined each shelf. 

“Dryer!” 

You nodded even though you knew he couldn’t see you, pulling out a few fluffy blankets and body pillows and tossing them onto the couch. 

A few years ago Mingi had spent the night but almost every single blanket you owned had somehow been either wet or dirty, so you’d made the decision to drive to the nearest open convenience store to see if you could find something for him to sleep with so he didn’t freeze. The only option had been the corner market near your apartment (unsurprising and frankly very lucky, considering it had been almost two in the morning) and the selection had been abysmal. Off-brand Frozen and Paw Patrol throws for children had been your only option, so Mingi had grabbed the morphed Elsa pattern and wrapped it around himself. It only covered about three quarters of his body and provided no warmth but ever since then, it was rare to see him in your apartment not wrapped up in it. 

It was warm and soft when you pulled it out of the dryer; you pressed it to your face, inhaling deeply and amazed that it still retained some of Mingi’s scent even after being washed. 

“What are you doing?” Hongjoong stood in the doorway to the laundry room with a thoroughly unimpressed look on his face. 

“Checking to make sure it’s clean,” You said with a huff, stomping past him and into the living room.

“Sure you are.” 

You stuck your tongue and he grinned, gripping your arm and pulling you close. His lips closed around your tongue and he sucked lightly, humming with satisfaction. 

Your eyelids fluttered as he pressed you against the back of the couch, sliding a knee between your legs. He sucked harder on your tongue, hands gripping your hips tight. You moaned and let your legs fall open, fisting the front of his shirt. You both heard the door unlocking and opening but couldn’t bring yourselves to stop; Mingi had seen you like this plenty of times and wasn’t bothered by it. 

Hongjoong let out a growl, kissing you deeply and pressing his knee up against your vagina - you moaned, pushing against him, and Mingi finally cleared his throat. 

“Sorry,” You breathed as you pushed Hongjoong away, swiping the back of your hand across your mouth. Your boyfriend just smirked and pulled Mingi in for a hug. Mingi’s chin rested on Hongjoong’s head - you always loved to see it. 

“Movie night?” Hongjoong asked, stepping back. Mingi nodded. He looked tired, emotionally and physically. His eyes were puffy with dark circles, hair dry and messy. 

“Sit down,” You said gently. “We’ll get everything set up.” He nodded sleepily and curled up in the corner of the couch. You exchanged looks with Hongjoong as you laid all the blankets out on the floor, pushing the pillows up against the couch to create a fluffy kind of headboard. 

“What are we watching tonight?” You asked, plopping down on the floor and patting the space next to you. Mingi smiled and crawled off the couch, laying down next to you and nestling his head in your lap. 

“Lord of the Rings,” He mumbled as Hongjoong came back into the living room with the snacks. He set them carefully on the sofa, handing Mingi a bag of his favorite popcorn. Mingi took it eagerly, popping some of it in his mouth. You could feel him chewing against your leg and snuck your hand into the bag, grabbing a handful for yourself. 

“Which one?” 

“Let’s start from the beginning,” You suggested. Hongjoong nodded and got the movie all set up before nudging your shoulder. He sat with his back pressed against the wall of pillows and you scooted back, settling between his legs. Mingi crawled in front of you, laying with his head between your legs and your feet resting on his stomach. “Are you guys comfy?” 

They both nodded, and Hongjoong pressed play. 

You slid your fingers into Mingi’s hair, nails scraping along his scalp. He let out a cute mewling noise, pressing back into you. Hongjoong chuckled, nuzzling his nose against your neck and slipping his hand up the front of your shirt. You tried not to squirm as he chuckled against your skin, voice vibrating pleasantly. His fingers curved around your breasts, a delicious warmth that was as comforting as it was sexy. 

“Behave,” You murmured, knowing Mingi could hear you. It wasn’t atypical for you to be physically affectionate with him - you cuddled, hugged a lot, and kissed each other on the cheek. There was also plenty of flirting, but you didn’t think you needed to start a groping session when Mingi had come over for comfort. 

Hongjoong simply laughed again, parting his lips and sliding his tongue slowly across your neck. You swallowed a moan, letting your head fall back against his shoulder as he rolled your nipple between his fingers. You cursed internally, wishing you could press your legs together to get at least a little bit of friction. 

“You’re a menace,” You whispered. Mingi twisted his head, looking up at you with a pout. “Sorry, cutie.” You resumed his scalp massage and he turned back around, a pleased smile on his face. 

Hongjoong continued to suck lazily at the same spot on your neck, lightly tracing circles over your nipples. Your breath was coming out in short puffs as you tried to focus on the movie, eyelids fluttering. And then Hongjoong pinched your nipple, _hard,_ and you accidentally pressed your nails into Mingi’s scalp. You gasped, ready to start apologizing, but then he let out a sharp whine. Hongjoong sucked in a breath, lips still attached to your neck, and all three of you froze. Your eyes were glued to the screen and you were soaking wet as Hongjoong slowly sank his teeth into your neck. 

Very slowly, Mingi eased up and lost the tension on his body, resting his palms flat against your knees. You swallowed thickly, wanting to turn around and bite Hongjoong’s lower lip. He was sucking harder now and it was nearly impossible not to squirm between his legs. And you knew he was doing it on purpose - he kept laughing against your skin as he sucked hungrily. 

Mingi was rolling his head against your nails, and your breath caught in your throat as you realized how hard he was breathing. You held your breath and heard a tiny whining noise coming from him, and that nearly sent you over the edge. 

“What - ” You cut yourself off as Mingi’s fingers pressed down against you, sliding up your leg a little. “You guys,” You whispered pathetically, tugging a little on Mingi’s hair. “You guys.” 

Hongjoong pulled back, giving you a moment to breathe. Mingi turned his head slightly but didn’t fully look at you, his big hands still spread out on your thighs. You were feeling light headed from how turned on you were, and your entire body was burning with the need to be touched. 

“Sorry,” Hongjoong murmured, not sounding sorry at all. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m just - ” You blushed, fingers sliding out of Mingi’s hair. “What’s happening?” 

“We can stop,” Mingi said quietly, scooting forward and turning to face you. His lower lip looked shiny and a bit swollen and you realized, with a swooping sensation, that he had been biting down on it. That caused another rush of wetness and you finally did press your legs together, a movement that did not go unnoticed. 

“I...I don’t want to,” You said, feeling incredibly shy. Hongjoong’s hands had slipped out of your t-shirt when Mingi had turned around, and now they were resting on your hips. 

“What exactly would you like to do?” He asked, voice soft by your ear. 

“I want everyone to be comfy,” You said, sagging against his chest. 

“I liked what we were doing,” Mingi said softly; you could see his blush even in the dim glow of the television. “But we can just...stop, and watch the movie.” 

“Why don’t you come here, Mingi,” Hongjoong said, his tone both comforting and commanding. Mingi crawled forward on his hands and knees, an action that had no business being so hot. He settled on his knees in front of you and Hongjoong chuckled. You knew exactly what he was thinking - Mingi would be the perfect sub, looking so eager and ready to obey. 

“Do you want to kiss Mingi?” Hongjoong whispered in your ear, and you nodded shyly. Mingi’s eyes went wide as Hongjoong reached up to brush your hair behind your shoulders. 

“Are you sure?” Mingi asked, sounding tiny. His hands were clasped in his lap, eyes wide and shining. You nodded and held your hands out and he scooted forward a bit clumsily, kneeling between your legs. He was much taller than you, and you felt very small between him and Hongjoong. Mingi leaned down, eyes fluttering closed, and you sat up a little straighter. His lips were softer than you’d imagined, and he moaned the moment your lips touched. You could feel Hongjoong’s erection against your back, and had to commend him on his self control. If you had been in his position you would probably be grinding against you at this point. 

“Wow,” Hongjoong said, the word falling softly from his lips. Mingi kissed you deeply, eagerly, hands spreading out over your thighs. The sensation of his fingers gripping you was sending shocks of desire through your entire body, and you had half a mind to take someone’s hand and press it between your legs. 

Hongjoong’s lips pressed softly against your neck and then his fingers slid inside the waistband of your pajama shorts, nails scraping softly against your hip. You moaned into Mingi’s mouth as Hongjoong’s fingers pressed against the outside of your vagina, and he chuckled against your skin. “You’re so wet baby, is that for us?” 

Mingi pulled away, breathing deeply and leaning back on his hands. You whined, reaching for him, and he laughed gently. “This isn’t what I expected when I came over,” He confessed. “But I’m having a great time.” 

You opened your mouth to give him a witty response but then Hongjoong let a finger slip inside you, and what came out of your mouth was a low moan. “I’ve never seen you this wet,” He murmured, easily slipping a second finger inside. “Should I be jealous?” 

You shook your head furiously and he laughed, moving his fingers slowly in and out of you. Mingi’s eyes were locked between your legs and thankfully the TV was giving you enough light to see how hard he was. You wanted to reach out and touch but decided to wait for Hongjoong’s orders. 

“Why don’t you lay down, Mingi, and my baby can straddle you, okay?” You felt a warm flush, an eagerness to follow orders. Mingi nodded and crawled forward and Hongjoong reached for a pillow, resting it underneath his head. It was clear Mingi had picked up on your dynamic with Hongjoong, and you gave him a pleased smile as he laid down and you settled on his lap. 

“Shirt off, angel.” Mingi looked up at you as you pulled your shirt off over your head, letting your hair fan out across your breasts. You let him take in that image before gathering your hair and twisting it once, swinging it behind your left shoulder. 

“Can I touch you?” Mingi asked. You let out a soft breath, trying to sit still - you could feel how hard he was (and how big, you noted with some trepidation) and it was hard not to just start grinding against him. 

“Please,” You responded. Hongjoong chuckled, leaning back against the couch with his arms folded. You paused, looking nervously over at him. “Are you gonna come here?” 

“I’m just going to watch for now, baby.” 

You bit your lip, feeling a little guilty but not wanting to press the issue. “It’s okay,” He said with a tinkling laugh. “You guys look so pretty together. You’ll let me know if you wanna stop, right? Both of you?” 

You and Mingi both nodded. His hands came up to brush over your breasts and you leaned into his touch, head falling back. He hummed in satisfaction, thumbs brushing over your nipples. You lamented for a moment that you weren’t wearing your nipple jewelry; you knew he would have liked to see that. Maybe next time, you thought optimistically. 

Mingi’s fingers massaged you for a few moments before he rolled his hips slowly; you sucked in a breath, eyes rolling back in your head at the friction. His hands fell back to his sides and he wiggled out of his hoodie, tossing it to the side. Then he looked at Hongjoong, propping himself up on his elbows and biting his lip. 

“Was I, um. Was I supposed to ask permission to do that?” 

Hongjoong’s eyes lit up in surprise and delight, and his head fell back as he laughed. “Oh, you’re _adorable_.” 

“I just wanna be respectful,” Mingi mumbled. “Do you guys have, like. Titles? Like…” He blushed. “Daddy, or something?” 

Your eyebrows twitched in surprise. His inexperience was so cute, and it was sexy as hell. Hongjoong looked over at you, a whole new kind of excitement coloring his features. 

“You mean titles for me?” Mingi nodded. “We typically don’t, but do you want to use one?” 

“You wanna call him daddy, don’t you?” You teased. Mingi’s cheeks went pink. 

“Be nice,” Hongjoong said. You fought back a smile. “Do you wanna call me daddy?” 

“Maybe,” Mingi said breathlessly. You could feel his cock twitch and let out a moan, grinding down on him a little. Hongjoong chuckled and you braced your hands on Mingi’s chest, rocking your hips. He got distracted just like you wanted, gripping your hips and grunting softly as he rolled his hips upward. 

“You’re being a little rude, don’t you think?” Hongjoong scolded, but you heard the teasing lilt to his voice. Wanting to put on a show, you slowly grinded your hips against Mingi’s, leaning down to kiss him. He moaned, sounding needy as your breasts brushed against his chest. 

Any thoughts of turning Hongjoong on fell out of your head as Mingi’s fingers dug into your skin, pushing you down hard against his cock. You could feel the beginnings of an orgasm tingling along your skin and couldn’t help the whimpers coming from your mouth as he ground his hips into yours, sucking hungrily on your lower lip. 

Your brain went fuzzy as Mingi grunted, wrapping his arms around you and flipping you so he was on top, lips traveling down to your neck and sucking desperately. Your head lifted off the floor as you kissed him sloppily, legs hooking around his waist as your orgasm washed over you, deep and delicious. 

You could hear how heavy Hongjoong was breathing as Mingi held you tight, voice raspy as he moaned and continued to grind against you. 

“Okay, I’m feeling a little left out now,” Hongjoong mumbled, a bit lecherously. You turned to look at him, panting heavily and brushing your hair back from your sweaty forehead. 

“Come play,” You mumbled, propping yourself up on your elbows. Mingi pulled back and blinked, as if coming out of a trance. 

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled sweetly, bringing a hand to his face and nibbling on his thumbnail. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Don’t apologize,” Hongjoong said with a smile. “She came, didn’t she?” 

“You did?” Mingi asked. You chuckled, letting your legs fall to the floor and trying to catch your breath.

“Um, yeah. You couldn’t tell?” 

Mingi’s cheeks flushed and you and Hongjoong both laughed. 

“Come here, Mingi. I’m gonna play with my girl for a few moments, do you want to watch?” 

Mingi nodded eagerly, scrambling off of you. Hongjoong chuckled and got to his feet and Mingi scooted back against the couch, sitting with his legs spread and bent at the knees. 

“On your knees for me, angel?” Hongjoong’s voice was soft, and you felt a tingle go up your spine. Mingi settled back to watch, like you were a toy being passed between them. The thought sent pleasant shivers up and down your spine. 

You hurried to your knees, looking up at Hongjoong and letting your eyes flutter closed as he ran his thumb across your jaw. 

“Can I - ?” He nodded and you reached for his jeans, unzipping them and sliding them down his legs. He kicked them off and you felt a tug in your belly as his fingers threaded through your hair. 

“You’re not wearing any underwear,” You mumbled. Hongjoong chuckled as you wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking slowly. 

“Wanted to be ready,” He said, voice strained. His fingers tightened, pulling a little on your hair. You heard Mingi let out a whimper and turned your head, but Hongjoong took your chin in his hand and turned your attention back to his dick. 

“Wanna see you touching yourself, Mingi.” 

You whined and shuffled forward on your knees, tongue flicking out to lick from the base of Hongjoong’s cock to the tip. You wanted to see what Mingi was doing but felt an ache between your legs as you enveloped Hongjoong’s cock in your mouth, sucking slowly and hungrily. 

“Good girl,” Hongjoong breathed. The praise settled pleasantly over you as he moved his hips, thrusting into your mouth gently. You wished you were a better multitasker as your pussy throbbed; you’d always been bad at touching yourself and giving Hongjoong attention at the same time. 

“Gonna come, princess,” He whispered, gently pulling out of your mouth. You whined, pouting a little as Hongjoong dropped to his knees. His fingers curved around your throat and he turned your head to look at Mingi, whose head had fallen back against the couch cushions as he stroked himself, fucking depserately up into his hand. Your jaw went slack and Hongjoong smirked, thumb brushing against your lips. You let your mouth fall open as you watched Mingi fuck up into his hand, and Hongjoong pulled you close against himself, cock rubbing against your pussy. 

Mingi’s voice was hoarse as he whimpered; Hongjoong pressed against you, laying you down and climbing on top of you. 

“Shorts off,” Hongjoong commanded, fingers brushing against your nipple. You pulled the shorts off eagerly, tossing them to the side. “You’re being so good baby, I’m so proud of you.” His fingers brushed against your pussy and he let out a noise of satisfaction as he sank his fingers inside you. 

You let out a low moan, eyes rolling back in your head as Hongjoong curled his fingers up. 

“Mingi,” Hongjoong said conversationally as he fucked you with his fingers. “Stop touching yourself.” 

“I - please, I’m about to come,” Mingi said desperately; you turned your head to see him biting down in his lip. Hongjoong’s fingers stopped and he turned sharply to face Mingi. 

“I said _stop.”_

A thrilling mixture of fear and arousal splashed across Mingi’s face, and you could see the signs in his expression - Hongjoong’s orders were turning him on but he wanted to see what would happen if he disobeyed. 

“You don’t want to make me angry, do you?” Hongjoong asked sadly, continuing to thrust his fingers slowly. Mingi let out a whimper, grip on his dick loosening. Hongjoong smirked and pushed you forward until you fell backwards against Mingi’s chest. You grunted as Hongjoong pulled his fingers out, bringing them to his mouth and licking them slowly, deliberately. 

Mingi’s legs fell open as you sat between them and Hongjoong laid down on his stomach, pushing your legs open and running his hands along Mingi’s thighs as he went down on you. 

Mingi’s cock was trapped between his stomach and your back, and you could feel him trembling and grinding against you as Hongjoong sank his tongue deep inside you. You felt a full body shiver as Hongjoong made you come for a second time, moaning against your pussy and sliding his tongue slowly up and down your folds. 

“T - too much,” You mumbled, brushing your hand against his head. He sat up, eyes sparkling as he wiped the back of his hand across his lips. “C’mere please, please.” 

He smiled, shifting forward and kneeling between your legs. You kissed him hungrily, desperately, tasting yourself on his lips. 

“Stand up please,” Hongjoong said softly, taking your hands. Your legs shook a little as he helped you to your feet. “Mingi are you feeling neglected?”

Desire almost brought you to your knees as Mingi nodded and whimpered, cheeks flushed as Hongjoong settled between his legs. You climbed up onto the couch, bringing your knees to your chin as Hongjoong pushed Mingi’s legs together and straddled him. Mingi gasped as Hongjoong wrapped a small hand around both of their cocks (as much as he could, and it was even more mesmerizing to see Hongjoong struggling to get his fingers around both of them) and rocked his hips. 

“You’re so pretty Mingi, I can’t believe I’ve never seen you like this before,” Hongjoong murmured, lips brushing Mingi’s ear. You watched, entranced as Mingi fucked up into Hongjoong’s hand. “Such a good boy, wanna see you come…” 

Mingi whimpered, arms circled around Hongjoong’s neck as he came all over his hand, hips stuttering as his head flailed. Hongjoong’s voice lowered as he whispered in Mingi’s ear, no doubt encouragement and praise. You sat on the edge of the couch, craving something but now knowing what. Your chest was filled with too many emotions to identify as Hongjoong kissed Mingi softly on the neck and looked up at you. 

Hongjoong whispered something in Mingi’s ear and Mingi nodded, curling up and turning to look at you as Hongjoong climbed off of him. 

Your eyes widened a little as Hongjoong took your hand, pulling you off the couch. 

“We’re gonna go to our room now, and give Mingi a little bit of time.” 

You frowned, looking over at Mingi, who was curled up with a small smile on his face, eyes half-lidded. Hongjoong chuckled and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“He’s okay. Just wanna give him some privacy for a few minutes.” 

You nodded and let him lead you to the bedroom, anticipation licking across your skin as he pulled you close, kissing you sweetly. You hummed with pleasure, aching all over as he pushed you gently down on the bed. 

“I’m a little impatient angel, is that okay?” 

You nodded as he crowded over you, dipping his head to give you a chaste kiss on the lips. After coming twice you were starting to feel a little tired, but still wanted him inside you. 

He slid home easily, letting out a whine. “You’re so wet, god you feel so good…” He moved his hips, sliding in and out easily, and you let out a stuttering moan as he pinched your nipples between his fingers, rolling them softly. 

You were fairly certain you wouldn’t be able to come again so you laid back and let him fuck you slowly, groaning as he picked up the pace. Your back arched up as he thrusted particularly hard, leaning down to sink his teeth into your neck. 

“Baby, can I come inside?” You nodded and threaded your fingers in his hair, moaning sharply as he gave one final thrust and you felt him filling you up, hot and fucking amazing. You shivered as he pulled out slowly and back in, both of you becoming oversensitive within seconds. 

He hovered over you, grinning impishly as he brushed a few strands of hair out of your eyes. “Gimme a second,” He said breathlessly. You could feel him softening inside of you and relished the feeling for a few moments, knowing how empty you would feel in a few moments. 

He kissed you once more, sucking hard on your lower lip before reluctantly pulling away. 

“Shower?” He asked softly. You nodded and he pulled out slowly, chuckling when you let out a whine. 

There was a knock on the door and Hongjoong called out “Come in!” As he took your hand and helped you sit up. You could feel Hongjoong’s cum leaking out of you and tried not to focus on that as Mingi opened the door and poked his head in, eyes widening as he saw you probably looking very fucked out. 

“We were going to shower,” Hongjoong said conversationally. Mingi’s cheeks went pink. “You wanna join?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
